To Be a Woman
by Midori Hayashi
Summary: InuYasha uses the Jewel to transform himself. But the transformation isn't exactly the one he had planned on... Now he has to find a witch that may be able to change him back, but at what price?
1. The Choice

A/N: Hello everyone, here it is, my second post! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. (Unfortunately )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was over. InuYasha couldn't believe it. Naraku was dead. Even now, two days after his defeat, it seemed unreal.

InuYasha looked at his friends, fast asleep around the dying campfire. The glowing orange embers illuminated their figures. No one but InuYasha was awake.

Miroku lay on InuYasha's left. His once cursed hand was twitching, and he was mumbling something about "bearing my child". InuYasha snorted. No doubt the lecherous monk was having a good dream. InuYasha envied Miroku's peaceful sleep. With his thoughts so much in turmoil, InuYasha found that sleep would not take him.

Beside the monk lay Kohaku, separating his sister and the perverted holy man. Sango had a small frown on her face. It looked out of place amongst her otherwise lovely features. Even in sleep the Demon slayer looked tired and worn. Out of all of his friends, InuYasha knew that Sango had suffered the most. It had been Hell for her, often being forced to fight her own brother. Finally the siblings were united again, but much of Kohaku's memory had still not returned to him. Sango assured them that this was a good thing. She didn't want her brother to remember all of the horrors he had been through, much of which he had helped cause, however unwillingly. Faithfully on Sango's other side laid the demon cat Kirara.

Next InuYasha looked at Shippo. The little kitsune, usually found sleeping at Kagome's side, was sleeping all alone. He was, after all, a big boy now. He had defeated Naraku, all on his own! Or so he insisted in telling everyone. The truth was that Shippo had played a large part in Naraku's demise. If his foxfire hadn't distracted Naraku at the time that it did, InuYasha may not have lived through that final battle. As much as he hated to admit it, InuYasha admired the tiny fox's bravery.

Finally, InuYasha's eyes fell on the girl sleeping on his right. His heart skipped a beat. Oh Kagome. Sweet Kagome. His Kagome. The light of the embers danced over her sweetly smiling face. Her raven-black hair, her long dark lashes, her delicate nose, and full lips, InuYasha knew them well. He had memorized her face. If he reached out now, he could touch her. She was only an arm's length away. But he didn't dare touch her. Something as dirty as him, a lowly hanyou, didn't deserve touch the skin of someone as pure as Kagome.

She was the reason he couldn't sleep. He had been thinking all night. HE wanted to be with Kagome always, but certainly she would return home to her era, now that the jewel was completed. That damned well! InuYasha had tried to stop Kagome from passing through it many a time, to no avail. All he wanted was for her to stay with him!

InuYasha had considered going through he well with Kagome to live with her in her time. He quickly rejected this idea, realizing that in all his travels through modern day Japan, he had never seen another hanyou, or even youkai for that matter. Plus, if he did go with her he'd probably have to wear that degrading hat all his life, and he did not want that. If only they hadn't completed the jewel!

Suddenly, a thought struck InuYasha. The jewel! It was the answer. After they had completed the jewel, Kagome had purified it, but it had not disappeared as they had expected. The exhausted group had not wanted to think about what to do with such a dangerous item, so Kagome had put it in her pack. Since then InuYasha had not had a second thought about it. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's yellow school bag, fishing around for his prize. Once he could fell the cool sphere between his fingers, he drew it out. He admired its sparkle, relishing the powerful feeling it gave him to hold it.

He made his decision at that moment. Long ago, Kagome had told him that she liked him just the way he was. That he was strong enough as a half demon. But Kikyo had wanted it, so why wouldn't Kagome? He held the jewel tighter.

"Make me human so that I can be with Kagome." He whispered. If he was human, he could be with Kagome, wherever she chose to live.

With his decision made, and his mind finally able to rest, InuYasha felt the exhaustion creep up on him. Three sleepless nights in a row could do that to a person (or a hanyou, as the case was). InuYasha fell asleep with the jewel in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome blinked her eyes open. The morning sunlight was filtering through the trees. She wondered if InuYasha had gotten any sleep at all the previous night. She knew he was having difficulties falling asleep for the past few days. _Oh, Kagome!_ She scolded herself, _stop worrying about him! You're going to be leaving soon for good, if you keep worrying you'll never be able to leave. _ But Kagome did worry. She worried about him every day. Was he eating enough? Was he sleeping enough? Was he pushing himself too hard? She had to admit, in her mind she sounded like the doting mother of a newborn, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want him to get hurt.

The schoolgirl groaned. Her back was stiff from yet another night of sleeping on the hard ground. It seemed like years since the last time she had slept in a real bed. She rolled over and found herself face-to-face with someone else. She cried out in surprise and quickly jumped up.

Miroku and Sango were up and at her side in an instant.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked at the same moment.

Kagome just pointed, to startled to speak. Beside where Kagome had lain sleeping there was a strange woman in a haori and hakama pants of crimson red. Her ebony-black her was tousled from sleep. She had naturally pouting lips and a tiny nose. Though her clothes were not very flattering, it was easy to see that the girl had a magnificent figure.

Slowly the girl began to arouse. She yawned while blinking her large black eyes open. She was a beauty to be sure. She sat up.

"What the heck are you guys looking at?" she said in a haughty voice.

Miroku was at her side in an instant.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

Sango kicked him in the back of his head.

"You don't miss an opportunity, do you, you lecher!"

"What the _hell_ was that for, Monk!" The girl shouted, jumping up. The girl's hakama sat carelessly across her hips. Her haori was much too big for her, and when she stretched it fell open to reveal much of her full breasts. Miroku was practically drooling.

"Sango, why can't you dress like that?" he mumbled, in astonishment. Sango smacked him hard over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Pervert!" she hissed.

"Forgiving me, Lady Sango, Milady," he apologized, inclining his head towards Sango, and then the newcomer. "Sometimes I can't help myself…"

"You better learn, Monk!" Sango threatened dangerously.

"What the hell!" the strange girl shouted, backing away, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Forgive Miroku," Kagome said, finally finding her voice, "he asked every woman that same question."

"No, just the beautiful ones!" Miroku said with a cheery smile. Sango lightly hit Miroku lightly over the head with Hiraikotsu again.

"That's Sango, she's a demon slayer," Kagome continued, "And the boy sleeping is her brother Kohaku. The sleeping kitsune is Shippo. And I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I know who you are!" the girl said, annoyed.

"So you've heard of us? Is that why you sought us out?" Sango asked, with curiosity.

The girl looked confused.

"What are you guys trying to pull!" she demanded. "You all know me!"

"Sorry, I don't believe we have met. I'm sure I would have remembered a woman as beautiful as you!" Sango let Miroku's latest perverted comment slide. It was pointless to punish him, his lecherous nature was a family trait.

"What the HELL are you talking about! I'm not a woman!" The woman crossed her arms under her breasts and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What the hell are these!" she demanded looking down at her full chest.

Something finally clicked in Kagome's mind.

"Where's InuYasha?" she asked quietly. Usually if Kagome screamed, he was the first to her side. This morning he was nowhere to be found.

"Yes where is he? I haven't seen him since last night." Sango realized.

"Stop it, you idiots!" the girl cried out in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! Whatever I've done, it can't be bad enough to deserve this!" she wailed, motioning at her breasts. "Tell Shippo to stop his illusion. This isn't funny anymore!"

Finally things began to add up in Kagome's head. InuYasha disappears, and a strange new girl shows up, wearing a red haori and hakama pants that looks suspiciously like the robe of the fire rat. Kagome could even see the beads of subjugation peaking out from under her shirt, where it hung open. The girl claims to know them, but they have never seen her before. The girl is shocked when she discovers she has breasts, and unless she suddenly hit puberty overnight, the girl would have known they were there. Most suspiciously of all, the girl claims that she isn't a girl. Just to be sure, Kagome grabbed her backpack. The contents inside were askew, and the jewel was missing.

Kagome began to laugh. She couldn't stop. Soon she was curled over, in a fit of violent laughter. Sango, Miroku, and the girl looked at her as though she was insane. She felt that insane, too. But she couldn't stop laughing. It was so ironic. InuYasha had always been so tough, so arrogantly unafraid of anything he had to face. Now he was scared. Finally, Kagome was able to quell the bitter laughter she felt deep inside herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The jewel is gone," she stated simply. Sango and Miroku gasped. Kagome continued.

"And I think this girl is InuYasha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Thank you very much for reading it, I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 2, I've already begun working on it! Just a little hint: Koga's coming into the story soon! How will that turn out? You'll have to wait and see!


	2. InuYasha: Transformed?

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 1! Thank you so much, I had no idea that anyone would like it! I didn't think I was very good at writing comedies, but maybe I was wrong… Anyways, thanks for the support, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my regret, I don't own InuYasha…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome! I am NOT a girl!"

"Well, she certainly talks like InuYasha," Miroku agreed.

"I AM InuYasha!" the girl raged.

"But how can we be sure?" Sango asked.

"I think I may have a solution," Kagome said, looking thoughtful, "but I doubt InuYasha would be willing to let me do it…"

"Anything! You can do anything, just prove to them who I am, and make them stop!" the girl pleaded.

"Ok…Sit boy!" Kagome commanded, and as expected, the girl was driven into the ground. The beads around her neck were glowing.

"Damn it, Kagome, couldn't you have proven it was me without using the beads!"

"Yep, it's InuYasha alright." Sango said decisively. Miroku looked disappointed.

"Too bad. Yet another beautiful woman who can not bear my child…" Sango's fist twitched dangerously.

"So, InuYasha," Kagome began, "why'd you use the jewel to become a human _woman_?"

"I did not use the jewel to become a _woman_! The jewel screwed up!" InuYasha explained, sulkily. "Like I'd ever want to be a woman!"

"InuYasha, I can understand your plight, but I believe you also need to look at the positive sides of this situation." Miroku comforted. Sango's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Exactly what 'positive' sides were you thinking of, Miroku?" Sango demanded.

"Nothing in particular, I was just trying to raise InuYasha's spirits," Miroku covered smoothly.

The little kitsune lay awake, listening to the conversation. If he understood correctly, InuYasha was now a woman. Shippo was forced to suppress a fit of giggles. He couldn't wait to see how InuYasha got out of this one! In an effort to avoid the rage that InuYasha would surely take out on him, Shippo continued to pretend he was still asleep.

"I bet Shippo has something to do with this! Make him turn me back!" InuYasha accused.

"InuYasha, you're being foolish. Shippo is sound asleep, he couldn't be the one doing this. Plus, he's not nearly powerful enough to create such a realistic illusion." Miroku reasoned. Shippo frowned at this, and was unable to let it slide. He jumped up.

"I am too powerful enough! I did defeat Naraku after all!"

InuYasha sneered.

"I knew it was that little rat all along!" InuYasha descended upon Shippo like an owl on a mouse. Shippo tried feebly to run, but he was still half awake. He didn't stand a chance. InuYasha clutched him at the base of his tail. "Shippo, you better stop this illusion right now! I'm warning you."

Shippo wreathed in protest, trying to free himself from InuYasha's grasp. InuYasha held tighter.

"It's not me InuYasha!" Shippo insisted. The truth was, Shippo was, and looked as shocked as everyone else. If InuYasha hadn't still been wearing his fire rat haori and hakama, Shippo wouldn't have recognized him. Shippo was as innocent as anyone. But InuYasha needed someone to blame, and Shippo was convenient.

"I don't care Shippo, if I have to suffer, so do you!" InuYasha began furiously shaking the unfortunate kitsune by the tail.

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome shouted angrily. She pulled the dazed fox from InuYasha's hands. InuYasha jumped back up, standing in the deep depression his falling body had created. "It's not Shippo's fault that you are now a woman! You only have the jewel to blame. But since it's disappeared, we have to find a way to change you back." Kagome's voice suddenly became very quiet. "Unless you want to stay a woman?"

"Like hell!" InuYasha retorted passionately. "I can't wait to get out of this pathetic excuse for as body!"

"Of course, while I understand your eagerness to change back, InuYasha, I must implore as to how you will go about doing this?" Miroku pointed out, ever the voice of reason.

"I'll…" InuYasha stopped, realization finally dawning on him. He had no clue how he would change back. Worse yet, he didn't know of a single person who would be able to help him. He was trapped in his own body!

"We will go and see Kaede!" Kagome decided. "She always knows what to do."

"And if she doesn't?" Miroku challenged. "I hate to be a damper on things, but as wise as Lady Kaede is, I doubt she'll know what to do for a thing like this. This is quite a unique situation after all."

Miroku's words were enough to silence everyone. The severity of the situation came crashing down upon them all. Sango pitied InuYasha, for he had always been so strong, facing his fears head on, always finding a way to defeat them. Now he was powerless to do anything about his situation. Shippo, not quite yet old enough to realize what problems being a man in a woman's body would produce, merely pitied InuYasha for losing his demonic powers. Miroku had to admit that he was slightly envious of InuYasha. It had always been a small fantasy of his to become a woman for a day, just to take advantage of certain privileges it would allow him. Images of women at a hot spring came to mind. However, underneath his perversion, there was a mature man who knew that the transformation was not a long-term option for InuYasha. Other than InuYasha, the situation had taken the biggest toll on Kagome. Her hopes for a future that included InuYasha were shattered in Miroku's comment. InuYasha was just plain feeling sorry for himself. (And perhaps in the back of his mind, somewhere, he was thinking about Kagome too)

"We should still try Kaede," Sango said, breaking the silence, "If she can't help us, she may know of someone who can."

"I agree with Sango," Miroku said. "It's worth a try."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome smiled merrily to mask the deep despair she felt. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be nearly a day and a half journey to Kaede's village. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku straddled Kirara, while Kagome mounted her bicycle, Shippo sitting in its woven pink basket. InuYasha decided to walk, insisting that even though his new human body would be slower than his demon one, he would still be able to keep up. Everyone knew better than to argue with him, knowing that if InuYasha wanted to do something, he would. He was sometimes too stubborn for his own good.

The group was about to depart when a whirlwind caught their attention. It was heading straight for them.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed. Profanity still sounded unusual coming from his attractive mouth. His dainty features were contorted in annoyance.

"Kagome!" an enthusiastic male voice came from the swirling winds. Kagome smiled.

"Hello Koga." The whirlwind stopped in front of Kagome's bicycle. The

Wolf youkai made no acknowledgement towards the rest of the group, focusing all of his attention on Kagome. He smiled at her.

"Hi Kagome, how's it going? Has mutt-face been treating you well? You look a little thin, are you eating enough?"

Kagome blushed at his questions, nodding. They reminded her so much of her own internal questions about InuYasha's well being.

"Speaking of mutt-face, where is he? Now that Naraku's dead, we have a score to settle!" Koga looked around the small band of people and demons, searching expectantly for InuYasha.

"Don't tell me he ran away when he smelled me coming!"

"I didn't run away! I'm not afraid of you, you mangy wolf!" InuYasha, who had remained silent until now, couldn't help but cry out. The wolf was questioning his courage, and InuYasha was much too proud to let that go.

"Hey, who is this woman?" Koga asked, suddenly realizing there was a new member in the group.

"I'm InuYasha, you idiot!" InuYasha crossed his arms under his breasts.

"Sorry, wench," Koga apologized, "but I'm after the half-demon InuYasha. I didn't know that you had the misfortune of sharing his name."

"Are you the stupidest demon in the world! I am the ONLY InuYasha! And I'll fight you here and now. I can even beat you as a human!" InuYasha challenged, drawing his rusty katana. The tetsusaiga refused to transform for him in his human form.

"Sorry, wench, but I don't fight women. Kagome, I think you need to teach your friend some manors." Koga said passively. It enraged InuYasha that his insult hadn't even fazed Koga.

"Umm, Koga?" Kagome began timidly, "This 'wench'," she motioned to the fuming girl, "is InuYasha."

Koga paused for a moment to take in this information. He stood nose-to-nose with InuYasha, sniffing. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"InuYasha, you idiot! You let yourself get turned into a woman! A _human_ Woman, at that!" Koga was practically doubled over in hysterics.

"So, what of it?" InuYasha growled. "I can still beat you!"

"Sorry, mutt-face, as much as I'd like to kill you, I have a policy about not hurting women," A whirlwind stared around Koga's feet, "Good bye Kagome, I'll be back for you soon." Koga sped off in a flurry of wind and dust, still roaring with laughter.

"No! InuYasha yelled after him, futilely swinging the tetsusaiga. "Come back and fight me!"

"Well, if anyone had any doubts about whether or not this is InuYasha, I think that proved it." Miroku said joyously. "Now, I believe we should be on our way…"

"Yes let's," Sango agreed, nudging Kirara to take flight. The demon cat leapt gracefully into the air, and Kagome followed on her bicycle, pedalling hard. It was no strain for her, she had so often biked in the feudal era, and her calf and thigh muscles had become strong because of it. Kagome noticed InuYasha trailing behind, sweat on his delicate female brow. No doubt the exercise was strenuous to his female body, but he made no complaint. He was just too stubborn. Kagome glowed inwardly, knowing that no matter what life through his way, InuYasha would always be the same stubborn, arrogant, rude little hanyou that she had fallen in love with. And he would always protect her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made a small camp to rest for the night. They were only a few more hours away from Kaede's, but it was growing very dark, and Kagome insisted that she could use a rest. The truth was that she wasn't tired at all, but she noticed how InuYasha was lagging. Since she knew he would never ask for them to stop, she had to. No one was in any hurry to reach Kaede's, so they agreed it would be good to stop.

When the embers of their fire were dying, and InuYasha was sure everyone was asleep, he sat up.

"Another night without sleep, InuYasha?"

"Go to bed Kagome!" InuYasha commanded. "You need to rest."

"I'm not the one who's gone four nights without sleep." Kagome chided. "You're not immortal InuYasha. You need to rest."

"Get off my back," InuYasha turned away from Kagome.

"It's ok to get tired you know. Sleep is not a weakness." InuYasha did a very unladylike grunt in response. "You know," Kagome began, "If you're going to have to act like one, not to mention dress like one."

"I'm not wearing girls clothes!" InuYasha protested, horrified.

"Well I could at least teach you how to _act_ like a woman." Kagome suggested.

"What the hell could you possibly teach me?" InuYasha questioned with a harsh look on his face. The look didn't suit his soft feminine features.

"Manners, for one!" Kagome laughed. InuYasha was hesitant.

"…Alright, I guess. It couldn't hurt to learn."

"Excellent!" Kagome squealed, delighted. "We'll start with introductions! When you greet someone, it's polite to do a courtesy bow…"

Kagome instructed InuYasha in womanly manners until the sun began to peak out from the horizon. When the remainder of the group awakened they again departed for Kaede's hut. InuYasha insisted on running again. Sango and Miroku thought it was out of stubbornness, but Kagome saw InuYasha's lips moving. She realized he was running through his new list of manners. Kagome smiled. Maybe InuYasha would survive as a woman after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thus begins the misadventures of a hayou-turned-human woman and his friends. Thanks for reading chapter 2! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, I could use them! Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**Midori**


	3. Back through the Well

**A/N: Hello everyone; I present to you; chapter 3! Yay! Well, maybe in this chapter something interesting will finally happen, because so far it's only been talk, talk, talk…yawn. Me thinks it's time for a little action, no? Thank you again to all of my loyal reviewers. I have to tell you that I wrote a lot of this chapter during my rush to finish 4 (yes, count 'em up: 1,2,3,4!) projects. I probably should have been working on my projects, but they were too boring. So if I fail my projects, it is due to my writing obsession…and short attention span… O.O Ooooh, a butterfly!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I long to own that lovable hanyou…but I don't, damn it… (**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede said nothing while InuYasha spoke. If she had any questions as to why InuYasha had used the jewel to become human, she kept them to herself. Kagome had to give the elderly woman credit for that. Not once did she ask InuYasha why he had used the jewel for such a transformation. She seemed to know that InuYasha would not want to explain why he had used the jewel to become human.

The priestess sat quietly, mulling over the information InuYasha had given her. No one made a sound, and all eyes were concentrated in Kaede's direction. When Kaede made a small noise to clear her throat, InuYasha jumped about a foot. The air was tense. Everyone knew that Kaede was InuYasha's only hope.

"…I do not have a clue as to how ye will be able to change back, InuYasha." Kaede finally admitted. InuYasha looked crestfallen. Kagome patted him on the back sympathetically. Miroku sent him a concerned look, and Sango stared blankly at the floor. Outside the group could hear Shippo and Kohaku playing with the village children, blissfully ignorant to the desperate situation inside the hut.

"However," the priestess continued, "I know of someone who could help."

InuYasha's eyes lit up. He looked expectantly towards the woman. Kagome smiled. She always knew she could count on Kaede!

"On a mountain far to the south of here, there lives an enchantress of incredible power. Her powers lay in mind control and body altering. She is known as the Black Witch Tsuichikara. Usually I don't condone her type of dark sorcery, but for this sort of case, I don't think there is any other option. The journey south will be a perilous undertaking, but if anyone can manage it, it is ye."

"Kohaku…" Sango started.

"The boy is welcome to stay here with me, if that suits ye. I'm sure I could find some work for him to do around the village. My herb garden does need a good weeding…" Sango nodded her agreement. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow the five of ye will depart for the south. I'm assuming Shippo is going too?"

"No," InuYasha said quietly.

"Shippo is not going? I don't think he'll be very happy to hear that…"

"I mean no, the five of us will not be going. I'm going alone." InuYasha said firmly. "It's pointless to put you all in danger," he continued, looking at Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "It's my fault that I'm like this, so I'm going to fix it."

"No," Kagome responded, just as firmly. "We're a team. Friends stick together, no matter what! We can't even begin to repay you for what you've done for us. I'm going with you!" She finished passionately.

"As am I," Miroku said, resting his hand on Kagome's shoulder to show his support. "Kagome isn't the only one who is in your debt."

"I'm going too. I can't imagine where Kohaku and I would be without you, InuYasha." Sango said, remembering a time long ago when Naraku had tricked her into doing his bidding. He had convinced her that InuYasha was the evil one. In her confusion and utter grief she had believed him, and she regretted it everyday.

"No! I'm not putting…"

"InuYasha for once in your life will you just shut up and let us help you!" Kagome cut him of before he could object. InuYasha was so stunned at Kagome's out burst that he couldn't find the words to reply. Kagome smiled satisfied. "It's settled then. We're all going: the five of us. And Kirara of coarse!" she said, scratching the small cat demon on Sango's lap under the chin. InuYasha frowned, his delicate brows causing deep creases in his forehead, but he said nothing. He was tired of being a woman, to tired even to argue.

"Then ye should depart as soon as possible. It will do ye no good to dally here. But be warned; the Witch Tsuichikara will not work for free. It is rumoured that she treasures gold above all else. I am sure she will work if you persuade her with something valuable. But I cannot be certain. I apologize that I have no riches in my humble possession."

"You have done more than enough for us already, Lady Kaede." Miroku said with an appreciative smile. "Really, InuYasha," the monk started, rapping the hanyou-turned-woman over the head, teasing. "You must have been very good in your past lives to have friends like us! Thank Lady Kaede properly!"

"Thanks," InuYasha mumbled. He truly was grateful, but he didn't appreciate the monk telling him what to do.

"We should leave tomorrow," Kagome said decisively.

"What," a stunned InuYasha regarded Kagome with a confused and slightly annoyed expression. "Why not now?"

"Because," Kagome said meekly, "I need to make a quick trip home first." The girl prepared to receive the worst, and she got it.

"Like hell!" InuYasha retorted, jumping up. "We aren't waiting for you while you travel through the well! We're leaving NOW, and you're coming too!" The former hanyou walked over and stood, blocking the door.

Kagome sighed. She stood up, shouldering her signature backpack, and walked over to the false woman.

"InuYasha, sit." She said passively. InuYasha yelped as the floor of the hut came rushing up to greet him. Kagome stepped over his paralyzed body. "I'll be really quick!" she called over her shoulder, before taking off at a run. She needed a good head start on InuYasha, who would surely follow her in an attempt to stop her. Though in his new human female body he and Kagome were closely matched in size and strength, he had the advantage of utmost determination to stop her from leaving.

It was completely unfair! InuYasha was always trying to stop her from going home, and without the aid of the beads of subjugation, he would have stopped Kagome many a time. Once again Kagome silently thanked the great wisdom of Kaede. The woman was mystically insightful.

Kagome reached the aging wood of the Bone-eater's well. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. There wasn't a person in sight. She smiled in satisfaction before leaping into the well. She expected the well to reject her. She didn't have the jewel shards anymore after all. But it didn't. Kagome had never understood the ways of the well, and she was not about to question its strange logic now.

Once on the other side, Kagome found and ascended the ladder she had placed in the well. She exited the familiar shrine, dashing headlong towards the house she shared with her mother, brother, and grandfather. Hastily she threw open the sliding glass doors that led to the kitchen, kicked off her shoes in exchange for slippers, threw her backpack to the floor, and shouted; "I'm home!"

Her grandfather poked his head into the kitchen form the hallway.

"Why, Kagome! You haven't visited in ages!" Kagome closed her eyes to suppress her aggravation.

"I _live_ here, grandpa, I don't _visit_."

"I know that," her grandfather spoke with a merry tone, "but it's hard to believe that, with you spending more time in the feudal era than here."

"Trust me, I would come here more often if I could." Kagome assured him.

"Was that Kagome's voice I heard?" A familiar voice called from down the hall, followed by the echo of footsteps. Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen. The woman quickly rushed to embrace her daughter. "Oh Kagome, how wonderful to see you! How is InuYasha?" It was impossible for Kagome to answer, because her face was clutched to her mother's bosom. She gently pushed her mother away.

"InuYasha's fine, but he'll be pretty angry if I don't hurry back."

"You can't stay?" Kagome's mom asked, and Kagome shook her head.

"I have to get back quickly, we're about to set off for a very…_important _mission. I just came to let you know that I'm safe, and that I won't be back again for a while."

Kagome's mother smiled.

"I know that you're safe. InuYasha is a wonderful protector." Kagome blushed. She couldn't tell her mother, but she didn't think InuYasha would be much of a protector in his current state.

"I'll just be a minute, I need to get some things from my room." Kagome headed down the hall and up a flight of stairs. Her room was exactly as she had left it, but she could tell her mother had taken great care in keeping it dusted. A wave of gratitude fell over Kagome. Her mother took such care to make sure Kagome was comfortable during the few times she returned home.

She found the key in the corner of her drawer, where she always left it. Kagome looked for the locked white box that sat on her dresser. She put the key in the keyhole, and turned it gently. She opened the box, hearing its familiar tune as it played her song. No, not her song, her _father's_ song. Tears began to well up in her eyes as they always did. The music box had been the last gift her father had given her, before he had passed away.

Inside the box she kept her most precious mementoes. A lock of hair from her first hair cut. Her first tooth. A Get Well card from her family, given to her in the hospital when she had had her appendix removed. A pressed flower from her father's funeral; an aged picture of her family, her grandfather, herself, her father and her mother, who was holding a baby Sota in her arms. They were standing in front of the Goshinboku tree. It was the last picture they had taken as a family. A few of the more recent items added included a picture of herself and InuYasha, a hairpin given to her on her fifteenth birthday, and a math test that had received an A, which was put in before her excursions down the well. But the item she was searching for was the one buried deepest in the box. She withdrew the gold locket, given to her by her father at her birth. Inscribe on it were the hiragana for her name, _Kagome_, and the Kanji symbol for love, _ai_.

Kagome remembered her father well. He had been a tall man with broad shoulders, but he was never overpowering or intimidating in any way. He always had kept his black hair slicked back, except for the few stray hairs that always escaped the hold of his hair gel. His usual attire included dress pants and a tie, but somehow by the end of the day his clothes were always in disarray. He wasn't careless, he just seemed to attract accidents. A coffee stain on his pants, a small rip in his shirt, and then there was _the_ accident. The one that in the end had claimed his life. Tears poured down Kagome's cheeks as she was reminded of her beloved father.

"What are you crying about _now_!" A harsh yet familiar voice came from her windowsill, snapping Kagome out of her reverie. Kagome hastily slammed the lid of the white box shut and the soft melody stopped abruptly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned on InuYasha, who was perched precariously on the windowsill.

"How did you get up here?" she asked, with genuine curiosity. She fastened the locket around her neck for safekeeping. InuYasha wobbled unsteadily, and fell into her room.

"It wasn't easy." He admitted, a tiny frown upon his delicate face. He stood up and walked over to her doorway. "Are you ready to leave yet?" If InuYasha cared at all that she had been crying, he made no acknowledgement.

"Yes, let's get going." She brushed past InuYasha and proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen. InuYasha was on her heels.

"Oh, Kagome, I didn't know you were having guests!" Her mother said, looking with confusion at the strange girl who had just followed Kagome into the kitchen. "I didn't here anyone at the door…"

"InuYasha has never felt the need to use the door, though, has he?" Kagome cut straight to the point, feeling no need to beat around the bush with her mother. Her mother gaped, and her mouth opened and closed, the words not coming. Kagome sighed impatiently. "Yes, InuYasha accidentally turned into a woman and now we have to travel to the far south to negotiate a deal with an evil witch who has a lust for gold but will hopefully be able to change InuYasha back to normal." Kagome finished, all in one breath. If Kagome's explanation had enlightened her at all, the realization did not show on Kagome's mother's face. Kagome hated to brush her mother aside, but she really had to leave. She could see the impatience beginning to show in InuYasha's stance, his womanly hip jutting out in a subconscious gesture of annoyance. "I'm really sorry, Mom, but I have to go!"

Her mother smiled, still utterly confused, but determined not to let the worry show on her face.

"Hurry back dear. And good luck!" She held out the overstuffed backpack to her daughter, and watched as Kagome grabbed the bag, shoved on her shoes and ran out the door, a quick farewell wave over her shoulder. The strange girl in the red haori followed her casually. Kagome's mother sighed. In her time in the feudal era, Kagome had become a woman. Her mother wondered when she would ever see her daughter again. The period of time between Kagome's visits was becoming increasingly longer.

Kagome jogged towards the well, InuYasha trailing her.

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped at the sound of her grandfather calling her name. InuYasha, unable to stop in time, crashed into her, knocking them both down.

"Stupid human feet, got no damn traction…" Kagome heard InuYasha mumble from on top of her.

"Oh, hello," Kagome's grandfather walked over to them from a storage shed, greeting InuYasha with little acknowledgement. "Kagome, I have some things here that may help you on your journey." He held up something that looked oddly like a human heart. "This is the mummified remains of a…"

"Sorry gramps," Kagome interrupted, disentangling herself from InuYasha. "I really have to go!" Without another backwards glance, Kagome dashed towards the well. With a deep breath, she jumped in, InuYasha following right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Miroku waited patiently by the well for the return of Kagome and InuYasha. Shippo was running around, giving chase to Kirara.

"You know Miroku, if we are going to get married, you need to stop having such a perverted mind!" Sango chided, speaking for the first time of the marriage to come.

"Lady Sango, you wound me! I have thoughts only for you." Miroku grinned devilishly. "Unfortunately, my hands and mouth have a mind of their own…" The monk began to lovingly caress Sango's rear. She smacked him hard across the face.

"Something that we will have to change!" she assured him. About to say something more, the demon-slayer was distracted by the glow coming from the well.

"Ah, Lady Kagome and InuYasha return!"

Two female figures appeared in the glowing light that emanated from the well.

"Alright, we're back, let's go!" InuYasha's voice sounded impatient. He and Kagome leapt from the light above the well.

"Welcome back," Sango greeted.

"Kagome!" Shippo bounded towards the girl and leapt onto her, clutching her neck in a fond embrace. The snap of a twig to the east drew all twelve eyes. They smelled the demon before they saw it. Even though four out of six of them did not have sensitive demon noses, they could smell the scent of rotting corpses and the coppery smell of blood that clung to the beast and filled the surrounding area like a miasma.

"Fresh meat!" a long, snake-like demon emerged, hissing.

"Eeewww!" Kagome squealed. The demon was a repulsing mound of dieing black flesh, with a yellow-green puss oozing from places on its body. The demon lunged at Kagome, fangs bared. InuYasha jumped into its path and the demon's fangs ripped an enormous gash down InuYasha's haori, leaving his very full breasts completely exposed. A dazed look of pleasure came over Miroku's face. Sango whacked him over the head with her hiraikotsu, rendering him unconscious.

"Don't turn gay on me, Miroku!" she yelled to his limp form. InuYasha lunged at the demon's tail end, withdrawing his useless tetsusaiga.

"I will protect Kagome!" He hacked futilely at the demon's tail with his dull and rusty blade, but was more of an annoyance to the demon than a threat. With a casual flick of its tail, the demon threw InuYasha against a tree, knocking him unconscious. Kagome sighed.

"I guess it's up to us, Sango!"

"Don't forget me!" Shippo reminded her, angrily.

Sango whistled for Kirara, who took full form.

"Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 3! Please review and feed my vanity. All questions, comments, and critiques are greatly appreciated! I'm going to wait for at least 5 reviews before I even start to _write_ chapter 4! Yes, that is a threat. Please review, because I really want to write more!**

**Midori**


	4. Ascending to Rock Bottom

A/N: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed my story! I am so so so so so so (times infinity) sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, but I have been very busy. The good news is that this story is done on my computer, and now all I have to do is refine it and post the rest!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shippo!" Kagome cried in warning. The kitsune had just enough time to dodge a blow aimed at him. Kagome searched frantically through her backpack for her bow and quiver of arrows, to no avail. She recalled that she had not grabbed them in her hasty departure from Kaede's hut.

"Sango, I left my bow at Kaede's!"

"Don't worry Kagome, I can hold off the demon while you go and retrieve them. Just hurry!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu, but the demon was able to dodge it. The demon-slayer's movements were awkward and delayed because she had been unable to change into her battle clothing. The Kimono she wore was very restricting, and Kagome knew that Sango wouldn't be able to hold the demon for too long.

Kagome ran swiftly towards the village, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder to see how her friends were doing. She needed every second devoted to running. The bamboo mat serving as the hut door was down, and Kagome shoved it aside as she made way for herself. Kaede was not in the hut, and Kagome was glad; it would save a lot of explaining. She found the bow and arrows where she knew she had left them. Quickly she threw the quiver onto her shoulder, grabbed the bow, and dashed out of the hut.

The return run seemed longer than usual, and the thought of all of the terrible circumstances her friends could be in was driving Kagome half mad. Finally when it seemed she would never reach the battle, she broke into the clearing that held the well. The sight that met her eyes was better than she had envisioned, but still in no way good. InuYasha and Miroku were still unconscious, and it looked as though Shippo and Kirara had joined them in that state. Sango was unharmed, but she looked worn. Each time Sango threw her hiraikotsu it missed the demon.

"Sango!" Kagome called to her friend. Sango did not turn to acknowledge Kagome, but Kagome knew the demon-slayer had heard her. In aid to her friend, Kagome fired an enchanted arrow, which missed the demon but served as a distraction. The demon stopped long enough for Sango to land one good hit with her hiraikotsu. The boomerang sheared the demon's tail clean off. A wave of nauseating stench hit Kagome and Sango like a brick wall. The smell that had been bad before now became unbearable. Kagome began to cough and choke as the demons puss-like blood spilled forth from its wound. Sango put on her protective mask before tossing her hiraikotsu again. Kagome found a handkerchief in her backpack and tied that around the lower half of her face as a makeshift gas mask. Then she loosed another purifying arrow, which struck true in the centre of the demon's head. With a hideous cry of agony, the demon fell, yellow-green puss oozing around its corpse.

"What happened?" Kagome asked of Sango with a voice muffled by the handkerchief. Sango wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Shippo fainted right after you left, and Kirara not long after Shippo. I think the smell was too unbearable for them!" Sango replied with an equally muffled voice. "I think we have to get them away from here, they won't wake up with that horrible smell still in the air!" Kagome nodded, grabbing the still-unconscious InuYasha by the wrists. InuYasha's chest was exposed and bared for all the world to see. Kagome blushed with the modesty that InuYasha should have felt. Sango grabbed her fiancée by the back of his robe's collar. She was not gentle as she carelessly dragged the monk over rock and pit. The handkerchief hid Kagome's amused smile. Miroku was getting his punishment from Sango even while unconscious. It was a long and trying walk to get away from the demon. They were a good five hundred metres away before the stench died enough to become bearable. They set the "men" down before returning for the demons.

Several minutes after they had been relocated, Miroku and InuYasha began to show the beginning signs of wakefulness. Shippo twitched and Kirara growled, but they showed no other signs of waking. Sango and Kagome removed their masks, and Kagome threw one of her spare uniform blouses over InuYasha to cover his exposed breasts. InuYasha's eyes blinked open and he sat up, stretching. The white shirt that had kept him covered fell into his lap.

"Oh, Kagome!" he said, noticing the girl sitting in front of him. "I just had the weirdest nightmare where I was a woman…" A strand of raven-black hair fell over his bare chest and InuYasha looked down. He groaned. Kagome playfully tugged his hair.

"You're living that nightmare, dog-boy! The least you can do is have the decency to cover up." InuYasha growled as he pulled Kagome's school shirt over his head.

"I thought I told you I was never going to wear girls clothes?"

"It doesn't look like you have a choice, InuYasha." Sango noted.

"Au contraire, Lady Sango. InuYasha always has a choice." The three "women" had not noticed their perverted friend awaken, but he was quickly silenced by Sango's outraged fist.

"Are you implying that he walk around topless!" she demanded. Miroku decided it would be safer not to answer. At that moment, Shippo and Kirara chose to awaken. The little kitsune yawned and the twin-tailed cat mewed softly. InuYasha took this as his cue to stand up. He looked very peculiar with his hakama pants and modern day sailor-uniform on.

"Alright, let's go!" he commanded, once again eager to get going. Usually this command would be followed with pleas for a moments longer rest, but today it seemed like a good idea not to argue. They did not want to meet up with another demon. They all nodded their agreement, and Sango, Kagome and Shippo mounted Kirara. Miroku and InuYasha both volunteered to walk. Few words were exchanged that day, as all energy was put towards the effort of walking.

That night everyone slept lightly, for no one was exceptionally tired. At dawn the group again departed, making sure to leave no trace of their camp. Many days and nights were spent in this way, and it would be tedious and boring to write about the uneventful walking. On the fifth day, the group reached the mountain that was their destination.

"I thought Kaede said this trip was going to be long and difficult? What an accurate description that was!" InuYasha broke their silence, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Perhaps it was more dangerous before the jewel was mended?" Miroku suggested.

"Whatever, but it sure is making this journey boring!" InuYasha huffed. (Me: o yawn. It sure is making this chapter boring too!)

"Hey what does that say?" Shippo asked, tugging on Kagome's sleeve. A few metres away Kagome could see a sign, with kanji painted on it in blue.

"It says 'Hot Springs'!" Kagome announced. "Oooh, can we stop her InuYasha, please?" she begged.

"No!" InuYasha said angrily. "We're way too close to that witch's domain to take a break! If we hurry we can see her by late afternoon, and I'll be myself again by sunset!" Kagome felt it too cruel to ask InuYasha to stop when he was so close to his goal, so she did not ask again, and the group continued on. InuYasha seemed to have a spring in his step, now that he was so close to his goal.

They hiked up the mountain, filled with a new resolve. Everyone was on foot now, and the tangled undergrowth made for slow travelling. This did not seem to hinder InuYasha though. He pressed forward with just as much determination as he had had for the entire trip.

Halfway up the mountain the trees became less densely packed, and although the undergrowth was just as tangled and thick, it made travelling easier. Kagome turned around to admire the view and gasped. All of Japan was set before her, and she took in every inch of it. The lush green forests, the rolling hills, the tiny villages, all of it looked like a land out of a fairytale. Sango turned at Kagome's side to look for what the schoolgirl was so in awe of. Miroku and Shippo were still making their way up the mountain behind them, and InuYasha was far ahead.

"Hurry up!" InuYasha yelled, when he saw how far behind him they were.

"Oh InuYasha," Miroku said placidly, "let the women rest for just a

moment. In fact I'm sure we all could use a…" Miroku's foot caught on a

tree root and he fell forward with a yelp. His hand landed squarely and Sango's breast. The demon-slayer's face flushed with anger. Miroku looked up and saw her face. He was quick to jump back. "Sorry Sango, act of God!" Kagome and Shippo snickered while InuYasha looked impatient.

"Pervert!" the demon-slayer seethed. They continued to walk again, silently, and Sango kept a safe distance away from the lecherous monk she was to marry. The other three travellers could feel the friction between the couple. Finally the group reached the summit where there was, as expected, a small dreary little hut built into the stone. It was more or less a cave, with a thatched overhang and bamboo door, both decorated with charms and shells, and other ornaments. A small pool of murky green water and an herb garden sat in front of the dwelling. Blowing in the gentle breeze was a scroll that was tacked onto the overhang. Sprawled down the scroll was some muddled kanji that looked like it had been written as an afterthought.

InuYasha was the first to reach the script and ripped it from the overhang. He scanned it quickly and a look of total shock took over his face. He stood there, stunned, unmoving even when Miroku took the paper out of his hands to read it for himself. A displeased and confused frown creased his brow. Sango was next to read it.

"That's not fair!" she said after reading it. She passed it to Kagome who looked it over and then laughed bitterly at the irony. Shippo, who could not read very well, was unable to decipher the messy calligraphy, but was unhappy to be left out of anything.

"What does it say!" he demanded. Kagome read it aloud:

"'_To whom it may concern; it seems that casting so many enchantments has taken its toll on me. I have taken up rest at the 'Hot Springs Inn' at the base of this mountain. If you have great need of me, you will have to wait until my aching bones have had their soak. I should return in a fortnight. Tsuichikara_'" Shippo was still puzzled, but refused to allow anyone to realize it. He did his best bitter laugh, but the sound that came out was more like a snort.

"You think this is funny, you little rat!" InuYasha's tiny nose was in Shippo's face in an instant.

"N..n..no!" Shippo stammered. How was it that even in his small female body InuYasha still managed to intimidate him? Kagome sighed.

"Looks like our sorceress has 'gone fishin'!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm not going to beg for reviews this time, but you know that I really appreciate them. If I get a lot of reviews, I will write more, and update faster. If you want me to, tell your friends to read and review, so that I will! This story is almost over, so I have to ask; don't you want to know what happens? Midori

P.S. If anyone can tell me what 'chikara' means (I used it in Tsuichikara, the witch's name) you win brownie points! I know what it means, and yes, it is Japanese! Just take a guess and tell me what you think it is in your review! I will reveal the answer next chapter.


	5. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A/N: I know I say this a lot, but I really appreciate all of your wonderful reviews. Thank you! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've had a lot on my plate lately. Please don't hate me! I'm very sorry, the next chapter won't take so long.

Disclaimer: If it's worth suing, it's worth reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the _hell_ does fishing have to do with this!" InuYasha demanded, looking murderously at Kagome. The girl shrugged.

"It's just an expression, no need to bite my head off!" She was a little hurt that her had directed his anger at her.

"Yes, InuYasha, no need to yell at Kagome, this is hardly her fault!" Miroku chastised.

"Why the heck are you taking her side! I'm going to be stuck as a woman for two freaking more weeks!"

"Actually, we don't know how long this note has been here," Sango offered, "The end of the two weeks could be today." InuYasha looked a little more hopeful.

"Actually Sango, if this paper had been here for two weeks already than it would be in much worse shape. It looks like it was written quite recently in fact…" Sango glared at Miroku, but he caught the look too late, and InuYasha once again had a look of anger on his porcelain face.

"If you hadn't have gone through the well and taken so long, we would have made it!" He shouted forcefully at Kagome.

"Well if you hadn't have tried to stop me I would have made it through a lot faster!" she shouted back.

"Well you should have spent less time crying and more time leaving!"

"Well you should just SIT!" Kagome screamed it at the top of her lungs. Usually such a powerful command would have him inches into the ground, but since the mountain was made of stone it had no give, and InuYasha's face smashed painfully into solid rock. He came up with a bloody nose, and Kagome could tell by its odd angle that it was broken. Her anger was gone in an instant. "Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" was all she could manage to say. Then something amazing happened. Tears welled up in the edges of InuYasha's eyes, and began to fall down his face.

"InuYasha, are you crying?" Shippo asked, incredulously.

"No!" he said angrily, tears pouring down his rosy, blood stained cheeks.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome's voice was filled with remorse. She tore open her backpack and took out her handkerchief, wiping the blood and tears from the hanyou-turned-woman's face.

"We really should fix that nose…" Miroku offered, before reaching out to re-set it. He touched the tender red area and InuYasha cried out in pain.

"That hurts, damn it!" he shouted at Miroku, jumping away from the monk. Miroku shrugged and stepped back, deciding that this could result in another unnecessary injury. Instead, he decided to pose a question to the group. "So, now that we know that the sorceress isn't here, what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we are going to stay here until that witch gets back!" InuYasha said rebelliously, sitting down with a huff.

"InuYasha you must be reasonable! I understand that your situation seems bad, but we could be waiting here for two weeks! By that time we will run out of food and drinking water, unless you want us to drink the water from that pool, and I'm not sure that water won't kill us." Miroku's points left a dumfounded look on InuYasha's face.

"Let's go to the hot springs!" Kagome suggested.

"I could use a break," Sango admitted. Shippo cheered enthusiastically.

"I believe you are all failing to see the obvious dilemma here." The group looked at Miroku with curiosity. "If we do stay at the hot springs, will InuYasha bathe in the men's or women's bath?" This comment was enough to stop everyone in their trail of thought.

"I'll just bathe with the men, like usual!" InuYasha said nonchalantly. Kagome laughed.

"Of coarse you won't! That isn't decent of any woman, even a fake one. You just won't bathe." The group looked at Miroku, who seemed to be the only one of them who could make clear judgements. When he nodded his approval, the remaining group members, save InuYasha, let out a cheer.

"Let's go to the hot springs!" Kagome cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were greeted at the door by a tall, slender, vivacious woman with a chest that was almost as big as her animated personality. She gave a small, well-rehearsed line.

"Welcome to the 'Aka Tomodachi Hot Springs'!" Miroku was at the girl's side in an instant.

"Will you bear…umm, never mind!" he finished, glancing nervously at a fuming Sango. "Sorry, dearest Sango, old habits die hard, eh? No harm done…" the monk forced a laugh, but it ended up sounding robotic and emotionless. The woman at the door looked completely confused but managed to smile politely.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, " but all of the rooms here are occupied. You will have to come back at another time." InuYasha nearly fell over in shock.

"What!" he asked, exasperated. "You have to let us in!" he finished in a commanding voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the authority to do that." She told the group placidly.

"We do not need much room," Miroku informed her, "we can stay in one room together."

"…I'll go get the owner. You can ask him." The girl said hesitantly before entering the Inn and closing the door behind her. She was not gone long before the door opened again, allowing a small, squat, balding man to step out. He cleared his throat, shifted from foot to foot, and scratched his head, all while eying Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha carefully.

_Great, _Kagome thought, _another pervert!_

"I understand you are looking for a room," he began with a croaking voice, "and that Momoko has informed you that we are full. I'm afraid I won't be able to provide you with a room unless…" he dropped his voice to a volume that was barely above a whisper, "you can persuade me…"

Surprisingly for everyone, InuYasha was the quickest to catch on.

"Please, sir," he walked towards the man, swaying his hips enough to give them the appropriate emphasis. When he stood in front of the Innkeeper, he leaned towards him. His red lips were set in a sexy pout. "We only need one room, and we will pay as much as you ask for it! Please let us stay!" InuYasha bit the back of his slender index finger, and looked at the old man expectantly from beneath long dark lashes. The man visibly caved.

"Alright, how can I resist? I will find you a room, free of charge!" he looked towards Miroku. "My you are lucky, travelling with so many beautiful women!"

"Why, yes I am!" Miroku replied with a broad grin, snaking an arm around Sango's waist, pulling her close. She slapped him away. The Innkeeper disappeared behind the door.

"InuYasha, I didn't know you were so good at flirting!" Kagome commended InuYasha when the man had left. InuYasha batted his eyelashes innocently at Kagome.

"I've had an excellent role model."

Kagome knew it was a shot.

"Sit," she said calmly and full of spite. The remaining group members looked at the collapsed InuYasha unsympathetically. They heard the door creak open and looked up to see the girl who had greeted them, Momoko as the Innkeeper had called her. She regarded the girl facedown on the ground with disinterest, than told the group to follow her.

Momoko led them into the Inn, past the walls and down a stone path that cut across the grass, winding like a snake. It led them to a large wooden building and paper building. They stepped up the stairs, following silently as she led them though the main room, where a few people sat on tatami mats in front of food covered tables. She led them passed the room and down a long corridor before stopping so suddenly that Sango, who had been following close behind her, almost ran into her. Momoko turned and opened the door that she had stopped in front of, and everyone peered inside the small room. It was modest in size, containing only the necessary four futons, a small low table, and tatami mats.

"This is your room." She stated simply. "If you need anything, you have only to ask someone on staff. There are towels and yukata inside, and the two doors at the end of this hall lead to the men and women's baths. When you are ready, dinner will be served to you in the main room, unless you wish to have a private meal in your room." It was not a question, but Kagome chose to answer it anyway.

"We'll eat in the main room." She did not want the five of them to try to squish around the table in the small room.

"Very well, enjoy your stay." She said dryly. Kagome had no idea what was wrong with the girl that had been so boisterous before. She pushed it from her mind as she followed the rest of the group into the small room.

"Well, I feel like a bath, how about everyone else?" Miroku asked.

"I'm up for one!" Kagome said enthusiastically, grabbing a towel and yukata.

"Me too!" said Shippo, following suit and grabbing his bath items. Sango nodded and grabbed her own too.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go!" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, InuYasha, I was just kidding, you can come if you want to!" Kagome said, exasperated.

"No," InuYasha refused stubbornly, sitting down on a futon. "I'm going to go look for the witch. Don't forget, that's why we're here!"

"Right!" Kagome had truthfully forgotten. She and Sango left for the women's bath, while Miroku and Shippo left for the men's. InuYasha was left alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Kagome had found the women's bath with no trouble. It was behind a clearly labelled door at the end of the corridor, just as Momoko had told them. They slipped into the room behind the door, into a small tiled room. They removed their clothes and set them on wooden benches next to a few other women's kimono. They donned their yukatas and carried their towels as they exited the room through another door labelled 'hot springs'.

The girls stepped out into a cloud of steam. The baths were outside, three rock-lined hot springs completely surrounded by a wooden wall. Sango set her neatly folded towel on the side of the nearest hot spring, then slipped out of her yukata and stepped into the bath with a sigh. Kagome followed suit. The warm water felt wonderful as it cocooned their travel-weary bodies.

They made small talk and gossiped like any normal girls. It was hard to imagine that these women were the hardened warriors who had defeated Naraku. After their skin was sufficiently prune-like, Sango insisted on getting out. She dried off with her towel before slipping into her yukata once more. She left Kagome alone with a few elderly women. Kagome had insisted that she wanted to stay in a little longer, and did not mind being alone. A few minutes after Sango had left Kagome was ready to leave, but the arrival of another woman stopped her.

The woman's coal black hair nearly reached the ground. Her yukata was in a disarray, worn carelessly tied so that it hung in a revealing way that made wearing it seem pointless. A scowl graced the woman's sensuous red lips, and she carried herself in an arrogant manor that could belong to only one person.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed. "What are you doing in here!" InuYasha smirked as he tossed his yukata aside, then jumped into the water near Kagome's side. Several woman frowned at the newcomer's childlike behaviour. Kagome tried to cover up out of modesty, but it was in vain. She supposed it really didn't matter if he saw her. He had many times before, after all. Besides, if he wanted to look at a woman's naked body he could satisfy the need himself. InuYasha slumped into the warm water.

"I couldn't find the witch!" he informed her loudly. Several of the women 'tisked' at InuYasha's uncouth behaviour. Kagome covered her blushing face in embarrassment. The bath quickly emptied of all of the women, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone. InuYasha hummed, seemingly unaware of his rudeness.

"Why couldn't you find her?" Kagome asked, only slightly interested.

"Well it was pretty damn hard, without being able to smell her!" InuYasha told her pleasantly. "I started asking women if they were witches, but then I got kicked out of the main hall," he frowned slightly, "apparently women don't like to be asked if they are witches…"

"No, I can see why that wouldn't have gone over well," Kagome muttered quietly.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked, pointing at Kagome's neck. Kagome's hand flew to her throat, and she felt the gold locket that she had forgotten was around her neck.

"Kaede said that the sorceress will work for gold," Kagome said, blushing, "I thought that this would help to pay for your retransformation…" There was a long and awkward silence that followed. Kagome was the one to break that silence.

"Why did you use the jewel InuYasha?" she implored. "Why didn't you just stay as you were?"

"Because," InuYasha said quietly, taking a step towards her, "I wanted to be with you. Don't you know that by now? I love you Kagome!"

Kagome smiled.

"I love you too InuYasha." The pair heard a tiny splash come from beside them and they turned to see a wrinkled old woman standing at the edge of the pool, her eyes wide in mortification.

"I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly, a look of fear burning in her eyes, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" With that the woman turned her wrinkled behind on them and was out of there faster than you can say 'homophobia'. Kagome flushed with embarrassment, and InuYasha laughed.

"Imagine what she was thinking!" InuYasha chuckled. Kagome smiled, still embarrassed.

"I think I'm ready to get out now, InuYasha," Kagome inclined her head to him and left. InuYasha relaxed, floating around in the pool he had all to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she had dried off and changed, Kagome joined her friends around a low table in the main room. InuYasha was still in the baths. A serving maid brought them a pot full of still steaming miso, and bowls of rice. Shippo hummed a tune while helping himself to a large portion of miso, but everyone else just pecked at the food, too relaxed to feel hungry. Kilala was purring contentedly in Sango's lap.

InuYasha arrived in the sitting room wearing nothing but a thin white yukata that was virtually transparent with water. Kagome feigned mock disgust.

"Have you no sense of dignity?" she demanded, teasingly. InuYasha tried to fake a look of defiance, but the corners of his mouth were twitching in amusement. He couldn't keep a straight face.

"No." he replied with a grin.

"I always thought that womanly modesty was foolish anyway." Miroku's latest comment received a laugh from everyone, even Sango.

"So what's to eat?" InuYasha asked, filing his bowl with a large helping of food.

"Miso," Kagome informed him while he downed the soup in nearly one gulp. A flash of silver in the corner of InuYasha's eye caught his attention. InuYasha leaped up, facing his half-brother with a look of disgust.

"Sesshomaru!" The youkai turned to face InuYasha. He wore a yukata, with the left sleeve falling limp. A toad and a girl were at his heels.

"Do I know you, woman?"

"Hell yes you know me! It's me, the hanyou!" InuYasha assumed a fighting stance. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and then smirked.

"InuYasha," he said calmly, "What on earth have you done to yourself?" His tone was mocking.

"You think I did this to myself!" InuYasha demanded.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Your idiocy knows no bounds."

"I'll kill you, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha threw down the gauntlet.

"You can beat him, my lord!" the toad at Sesshomaru's ankles cried.

"Jaken, to beat my 'brother' in his current state would be no victory." Sesshomaru said coolly. "It would be much to easy. Not that he was ever a challenge…"

"Care to test that theory?" InuYasha cracked his knuckles in a manor most unbecoming of a lady.

"I have no interest in a fight here. I am resting." Sesshomaru began to walk away. With his back still turned, he said; "Come and fight me when you have the balls to do so." He stalked away, Jaken close on his heels. Rin gave a quick and curt bow to them and then ran after the two demons. InuYasha was about to chase after them, but Miroku and Kagome grabbed his arms.

"Sesshomaru is right InuYasha, there is no point in fighting now!" Miroku reasoned. InuYasha 'keh'ed.

"At least wait until you are back to normal!" Kagome insisted. InuYasha sat back down with a huff. The group continued to eat silently with their heads down. InuYasha could think of nothing but fighting his brother. He ran through all of the ways to kill him once he was normal again. He was deep in thought until a rasping female voice whispered into his ear and snapped him out of his reverie.

"Now what would a half-demon be doing in a woman's body?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I liked having Sesshomaru in this chapter. He's my favourite character! All right, I have some awards to hand out:

Kagome: Congratulations on answering my trivia question! Yes 'chikara' does mean 'power'. You win major points!

halfdemon-kai: Nice guess, good try. You win points for trying to answer the question!

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for trying to find the answer to my question. You win points too!

Now for my next Japanese Trivia question:

What does 'aka' and/or 'tomodachi' mean? (used in the 'Aka Tomadachi' hot springs.) I'll give you a hint; one of the words has to do with something I like. (it's on my profile page…) Ok, good luck!

P.S. Make sure you check out my new story that should be posted soon! It is as of yet unnamed, but when I name it I will tell you what it's called. (In my next chapter) I think it's pretty good…


End file.
